


When I Am Miles Away, Will You Still Czech On Me?

by wingoals5748



Category: Hockey - Fandom, SJS - Fandom, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Hockey, Hurt, M/M, Ottawa Senators, San Jose Sharks, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingoals5748/pseuds/wingoals5748
Summary: Tommy knew it could happen any day. But there was a part of him that hoped he'd stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying my best for tommy wingels

Tommy's head was spinning. He knew there was a chance he'd be traded, even after Nieto was put on waivers he knew he wasn't completely out of the woods.  
For a week he had finally been put on the lineup every night, being treated as part of the team again. No more of those nights where he sat as a healthy scratch or asked to not dress out. Things were looking up, and Hertl was finally cleared to play, after all this time without him he was finally going to be able to play with his best friend again.  
All those thoughts changed with a single phone call.  
__________________

That night was one of the hardest nights he's had in a long time. He paced through his entire home, the home he thought he'd always be in. This was always home after he left Miami. And he rooted himself in San Jose. How do you just pick up your entire life and just leave in so little time? Maybe that's a conversation he should have with Demers honestly.  
He finally gave up worrying and layed on the couch, trying his best to think of the positive part of this trade. His stomach dropped when his phone vibrated, already knowing who it could be.

"....shit." He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Unlocking his phone to view the message.

"I heard news tommy."  
He stared at the blue bubble, thinking of a worthy reply.

"...yeah" he typed hesitantly.

"No one wanted tell me, Pavs tell me." 

"Pavs has a better way of saying things"

"Why you not say first?"

"I wanted to, I haven't talked to anyone yet...."

"Well what's plan?"

"Plan?"

"When you coming say good bye?" 

"When's best for you?"

"Tonight. Now better."

With that Tommy grabbed his keys and sweater and was out of the door.  
________________

Tommy didn't even have a foot in the door when Tomáš pulled him into his arms. He held Tommy as close as he could.

"You can't go." Said Tomáš. The words muffled by Tommy's neck.  
Tommy tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I have no choice Tomáš, it's not up to me" He could see the brunette's shoulders shaking from his unsteady breaths.

The younger boy finally took a step back, still holding onto Tommy's calloused hands. He rubbed the back of them with his thumbs, trying to memorize every line and freckle. Tomáš tilted up Tommy's hanging head, looking at his soft smile. The taller boy closed the door and lead him to the living room. Both of them sitting in their same spots. Tommy sat as close as he could to his liney, leaning his head on his broad shoulder. They laced their fingers together and each of them could feel the warmth radiating off one another.

"I don't want play without you." Tomáš tried so hard to not let the words crack "You my first friend in country and on team. Off ice you are more than best friend Tommy, I love you more than friend. Always." Tears escaping him.

"I love you, too."Tommy could feel his chest caving in from how upset Tomáš was. The last thing he ever wanted to see was this. 

He pulled the Czech over to him, having him lay his head on Tommy's chest. Letting themselves be wrapped in the silence. Tommy ran his fingers up and down Tomáš spine, he worked one hand underneath his partners shirt placing his palm on his warm back.

"Tomáš..." Tommy finally let out.

Tomáš' head popped up to the sound of his own name. "Yes?"

"You've been with me for what feels like forever. And you have always made me better. I can't imagine a life where you're not by my side. This trade is something that I can't change, but I will make the best out of it." Tommy was getting choked up from his own words. "And no matter where I go, or where I play. You will always be with me. I know this is gonna be hard, but please stay in this with me. I love you Tomáš, and no amount of distance between us will make me stop."

Tommy's shirt was becoming darker with every word because of Tomáš'. The brunette wiped away his tears and found his way to Tommy's forehead, placing a kiss and cupping his face.

"I love you, Tommy. I want always be with you. I won't let this change, my love won't change. Promise you will always call, and send me picture of everything." Tomáš placed their foreheads together and finally looked up from the sound of Tommy's laughter. 

"What so funny?" Tomáš was so confused

Tommy finally got a word out from his laughing fit. "I'm sorry, I just love that about you. Your love for pictures of everything, and I'm going to miss all the dumb pictures you take of me all the time."

He finally placed a kiss on Tomáš.

"I will miss this..." let out the Czech.

"Don't miss me yet, I'm still right here with you" Tommy pulled him down closer.

Tommy inhaled Tomáš' scent before every kiss. He wanted to never forget the smell of him. He licked at Tomáš' neck before sucking at it, getting a moan from his partner. The sounds being sent straight to Tommy's cock. He snuck his hands underneath the centers shorts and began kneading his ass. Tomáš couldn't help but grind against his partner, he loved the feeling of their shafts being pressed together. They met each other's lips, Tommy holding onto the brunettes neck pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

"Tomáš you always taste so good." Tommy's face was flushed and out of breath. He ran his hands up the side of the Czechs body and pulled off his shirt, lustful eyes examining Tomáš torso. He playfully sucked on the brunettes nipple and with his free hand he began teasing the other between his thumb and index finger.  
Tomáš' grip on Tommy's shoulders was tightening with every second. Tommy always knew the ways to get Tomáš going. He let out a sharp gasp with the sensation of his cock being grabbed by tight calloused hands. He gently pushed Tommy down, he needed his mouth on his throbbing dick so bad.  
________________

Tommy woke up with Tomâś under his arm and thigh between his legs. He was going to miss mornings like this. He gently massaged his partners shoulder to wake him up.

"Tomâś, I have to get going." He whispered.

Tomâś scrunched up his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
"Stay one minute more." Tomâś said, still half asleep. He pulled Tommy closer to him, holding his partner as tight as he could."Please."

Tommy's heart was melting and breaking at the same time. He wanted to stay in this moment, he didn't want to wake up tomorrow in Ottawa and start over. Staying in this warm bed with the person he loved in the city he loved is all he could ever ask for. So he'll enjoy every second he has left of it while he still can.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and im just dealing 3 months later with my favorite player being traded from my favorite team lmao


End file.
